


Tomie: Worthy

by ghostclout



Category: Tomie - All Media Types, ギョ - 伊藤潤二 | Gyo - Ito Junji, 伊藤潤二『コレクション』 | Ito Junji Collection (Anime)
Genre: Body Horror, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Tomie Is A Lesbian, Tomie Is Sapphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostclout/pseuds/ghostclout
Summary: Rumours spread like wildfire once Tomie made an appearance in the small town of 'Koibito'. An old man, beloved by the town, said that the femme fatale was a monster. The people close to him brushed it off, chalking it up to the old man up to his old man antics to use his 'wisdom' and scare the towns children. A few days later, they found him dead.Yua believed the old man, especially after his mysterious death.She knew Tomie was something more then human.She had to be.
Relationships: Tomie Kawakami/ Female reader, Tomie Kawakami/ Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tomie: Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic planned for quite a while now. Though i haven't got everything down yet, i hope you enjoy regardless. Here is your Lesbian Tomie(tm) content~!

The sky was covered in clouds as sleet pelted from them. It was a cold day, and how else to warm up then with a nice cup of hot coco?

Luckily, the 'Cosmo Coffee Shop' was still open, and that hot chocolate there was high quality stuff considering it's relatively cheap price. Yua worked in the coffee shop, it was just down the road from where she lived. It was a simple yet cosy place, so she could not have expected a visit from the likes of Tomie. What would a prude like herself be doing in a place like this? Yua didn't know, but yet

The unknown excited her.

It was quite busy there but Tomie still managed to stand out from the majority. She was as beautiful on the outside as she was as ugly on the inside, and Tomie was extremely beautiful. It seemed as if the place went quiet as soon as she had stepped through the door, everybody's eyes watching her, creating this tense atmosphere. Yet, she was smiling. She knew everyone's thoughts and feelings about her, and she was smiling. Yua couldn't help but feel impressed with Tomie's strange level of vain confidence. If she were in her situation, she'd crumble like a house of cards.

Yua suppressed those impressed feelings with a stern look as Tomie sauntered towards her.

With an apathetic tone, Yua asked "What can I get you today, ma'am?"

"Ma'am? How oddly formal for a simple coffee shop." She put a hand over her mouth as she giggled. Yua's eye twitched. She was normally a decent girl but something about Tomie really flipped a switch in her brain. "Right, right, yes. One of your famous hot chocolates please~".

Tomie spoke in a condescending tone of voice, making Yua scoff. Tomie picked up on that, giggling louder before very noticeably looking Yua up and down and scoffing harder. She turned around with a twirl and walked over to an empty table at the corner of the coffee shop.

Men were staring at her, the women they were with often switching views between their partners and Tomie herself. Yua scanned the shop with her eyes, reminding herself of who's orders were who's before reporting back to her co-workers.

Yua couldn't help the feeling of being watched. Her heart rate increased the smallest amount as she thought about what could be watching her like a crow glaring at a passer-by. She held in a gulp before turning her head slightly and quickly making direct eye contact with Tomie. She flinched before grumbling under her breath and turning away..

Tomie knew what she was doing. She liked feeling intimidating like this.

It wasn't long for Yua to deliver Tomie her hot chocolate. She looked down at Tomie, who looked up at her with a mischievous smile. Yua grimaced at her, Tomie giggling in response. No words were spoken but Yua already felt exhausted from her mere interaction with Tomie. Any sort of social interaction burnt Yua out, but this one especially. 

Yua returned to the register, sighing as her eyes wondered towards the clock. 'Just five minutes. Then I can go on break.' She thought in her head. She went back to making hot chocolate for customers, her mind drifting off to the time once again. 'I need to stop thinking about the time, it'll just go slower that way.. Please lord let me have a break.' The Coffee Shop was busy, and Yua was not in a good mood to deal with it.

After what felt like longer, five minutes had passed, Yua silently rejoiced, quickly walking out from the back of the coffee shop. Behind the row of buildings that Cosmo's was apart of was a vast lake. It was near frozen due to the weather, but Yua could still make out her reflection. She looked at her reflection as she lit a cigarette, ignoring the very obvious no smoking sign. She looked at her messy bob styled hair, it was black and had a few split ends. She didn't think much of it. Well, she didn't think much of herself overall. She just thought she looked average.

Her apron that she was required to wear waved a bit, causing Yua to look up at the clouds and feel for windy weather. Perhaps it meant more snow was coming along the way, hopefully setting unlike the sleet. She was lost in thought before a gentle but incredibly cold hand suddenly touched her shoulder. She yelped before snapping her head around and finding Tomie looking at the cigarette she held tightly between her fingers. "Smoking is terribly bad for your health, you know." Tomie walked closer to the lake while looking at Yua.

"Pssh. Why do you care?" Yua asked in an agitated tone, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"I don't." Tomie replied back, a smile on her face as she turned to look out upon the icy water. "Just confirming you are as ignorant of a person I thought you were."

Yua coughed, looking at Tomie with an angry but confused look. She then frowned and took the cigarette butt and threw it out to the lake. "I don't see the correlation between smoking and being ignorant." she shoved her hands in her jean pockets.

"Of course you wouldn't." She spoke in that condescending tone again, really infuriating Yua. What the hell did she mean about that?

Yua grumbled to herself as she turned and took a few steps forward, Tomie looking back and attempting to follow her. Yua stopped in her tracks and confronted Tomie, "What do you want? I've got to get off my break soon and I'd rather not be late because some woman decided to be an annoyance." Tomie appeared to be shocked at Yua's words, placing a hand on her chest and dramatically gasping.

"Oh my! Such harsh words!" Yua saw straight through her act, even stating "You're a bad liar." 

Tomie stopped her whining and instead had a sudden serious face. Normally those that had an attraction to women that surrounded her would do anything to please their Tomie, but not Yua. Tomie new she was a lesbian from the time she spotted her and the lesbian flag badge on her bag. So how come she wasn't giving in to her seduction? This question intrigued Tomie. She looked at Yua's brown eyes as they stared solemnly at one another for a short, awkward moment. Tomie attempted to reach a hand out to Yua's shoulder but Yua's hand shot up and grabbed Tomie's hand by the wrist,

Her eyebrows furrowed deeper as she stopped Tomie from making any more contact with her. Tomie was surprised, wiggling her arm in Yua's grasp until eventually forcefully yanking her arm up and down till Yua let go. Once Tomie's hand was freed Yua realised how aggressive she had just been, noticing the red mark appearing around Tomie's wrist now. She didn't like the idea of apologizing to someone like Tomie, but to be a decent person she had to take responsibility for grabbing her wrist so tightly and aggressively. She sighed, looking down at Tomie before speaking up.

"Look, I'm sorry for hurting your wrist. Just- please don't touch me. I don't like you, hate you even, and would prefer to limit all contact between us to zero." She spoke assertively, Tomie frowning at her words.

They stood there for a bit, staring at each other until finally Tomie got out her wallet. She opened it up and handed some yen over to Yua, It was a lot, Yua taking it but very very confused and somewhat concerned. "That's for the hot chocolate." Tomie revealed before twirling around and walking out of the coffee shops vicinity. Yua looked at it in her hands, counting it up and keeping the shocked look on her face. 'Why? This is way too much then the hot chocolate usually is....Ah, She's trying to win me over, isn't she?' Yua thought, now frowning at the yen. 'Stupid pretty Tomie. I'm not your damn sugar baby you succubus!' 

Tomie was very interested in Yua, understanding she was a serious, no-bullshit type of person. She thought that, if that was the case, she would be perfect for her. Not someone who fell in love and would plead for Tomie just to look at them endearingly as to some sort of supernatural compulsion(not that she disliked the attention), but someone who for whatever reason was not like the others that either despised her or became obsessed over her. Someone who saw right through her looks and knew her personality, whether they liked her real self or not. Yua knew Tomie's true personality, but just being able to know the true Tomie was enough to make Tomie aim for Yua. 

Yua walked back into the shop, stealthy slipping the yen into their register. She walked over to collect Tomie's abandoned mug, only to find it was still full. 'She didn't even take one sip...' She sighed and walked over to the cleaning area. Her morning shift then proceeded as usual, but the thought of Tomie's interaction had never left her mind.

*****

It was now edging closer to midnight. The only few customers were business men who had a long drive home and needed some energy from the caffeine as to not fall asleep in the car. Yua was completely shattered from having to work the full day once more. "I don't get paid enough for this." She admitted to the open air. She watched the clock as it ticked ever so slowly. She didn't want to think of the time but as it was so quiet she could easily hear as it ticked every second, constantly keeping her aware that a second has passed, and that it wont be getting faster any time soon.

After what felt like forever, all the customers left and it was finally closing time. She took off her apron, applied her coat and scarf, wearing her black wool beanie and closing up for the day. She used her phone as a torch to light up the few steps in front of her. Her home was close but she didn't want to risk herself falling over. Like last time. She remembered that time she fell and looked back on it, realising it was quite humours, but the smile she had on her face as she reminisced did not last long.

That feeling that she had earlier in the coffee shop, that feeling of being watched. She hesitantly looked at her surroundings, standing right under a street light for the extra help of lighting. She was half expecting Tomie as it was where she first felt this fear, but to her it was a stupid idea. Despite the feeling, she took deep breaths and calmed herself down. She had never been this scared from just a mere walk home at all before. Yua just thought that it was dark, she was tired, and this feeling of being watched was just her body playing mind tricks on her. Yes, she was certain it was that. Nothing else.

Even though she tried to convince herself it was nothing, her walking speed increased in pace. She didn't notice. It was almost as if she were having a flight or fight response, and her body decided flight and picked up the pace in walking.

Yua made it in front of her house, taking quicker breaths. The feeling hadn't left her the entire time, making her short walk home feel like an eternity in hell. It was over now, but yet, Yua still looked behind her.

She had to be sure.

...

After a glance, there was nothing there. She sighed in relief as she then proceeded to hastily open the door and close it so fast it slammed. She recoiled at the noise, but took another deep breath and was fine.

She looked out of a window, watching not so intently at the houses and road dimly lit by the near by street lamp. It was fine. She was just being paranoid. Yua placed her stuff down and relaxed, realizing how tense her body was before entering the safe space of her home.

As she got ready for the night, climbing in bed, she whispered to herself.

"It's been a long day.."


End file.
